Second Mind
by Tachibana
Summary: Quando uma empresa é tão poderosa a ponto de interferir na política, problemas estão fadados a acontecer. E quando crianças que não querem ser heróis acabam envolvidas, só lhes resta encontrar uma saída, e tentar sobreviver.
1. Mundo

**Título**: Second Mind

**Autor**: Tachibana (Rikku)

**Contagem de Palavras**: 5.811

**Estilo**: Redação

**Gênero**: Aventura/Romance

**Tipo**: Capítulos (Em Desenvolvimento)

**Rating**: T (palavras de baixo calão, insinuações sexuais, sangue, violência)

**Data de Postagem**: 16/09/07

**Disclaimer**: Bomberman, seu nome, logotipo e relacionados pertencem a Hudson Soft, e não são usados de maneira alguma para fins lucrativos.

**Sumário**: Quando uma empresa é tão poderosa a ponto de interferir na política, problemas estão fadados a acontecer. E quando crianças que não querem ser heróis acabam envolvidas, só lhes resta encontrar uma saída, e tentar sobreviver.

**Motivos do Autor**: Existem pouquíssimas, talvez nenhuma, fics decentes de Bomberman, com temática séria e que não envolva piadinhas tolas com as gafes do jogo. Em português, não pude encontrar sequer uma pessoa que tenha tido o incentivo para criar uma fic desse tipo, assim, resolvi fazê-lo.

**

* * *

Mundo

* * *

**

Estamos em 20XX. Ainda que modesta se comparada a tantos filmes de ficção científica do passado, a tecnologia dos tempos atuais não pode ser considerada nada menos que magnífica, sendo a mente do indivíduo o objeto mais explorado por ela. Quase tudo faz uso da tão bela realidade virtual, tanto as de pequeno porte, utilizando-se de visores, quanto as mais eficientes e complexas, que se enquadram em um sistema que não me convém explicar neste momento, mas que se aprofunda na mente com uma intensidade tão grande que é possível afetar o próprio corpo. E, por mais incrível que pareça, tudo isso foi idealizado por apenas uma empresa, uma pequena empresa que a princípio produzia apenas produtos para computadores pessoas, mas que foi lentamente se expandindo, eventualmente passado para o status de produtora de jogos, e todos pensaram que ficaria por isso mesmo. Assim, quando ela lançou seu primeiro módulo de realidade virtual, não foi de surpreender que seu nível e reputação se elevassem consideravelmente, e essa estava longe de ser a última das surpresas, pois de tempos em tempos a agora famosa empresa inovava com uma de suas criações. Passados alguns anos, ela se tornou tão poderosa e necessária para a população que suas ações poderiam interferir até mesmo na política.

O nome dessa empresa? **Hudson**.

Em meados de 1983 foi lançado um jogo, que consistia em nada mais do que um personagem, ainda sem forma definida devido às limitações gráficas da época, que deveria achar seu caminho através de um labirinto de blocos utilizando bombas para, literalmente, explodir os inimigos presentes. Apesar de não ter feito um sucesso estrondoso, foram lançadas inúmeras continuações para ele, e pouco a pouco os personagens foram ganhando profundidade. O principal deles era um indivíduo, um garoto, que usava uma roupa branca e azul e tinha em lugar de sua cabeça um enorme capacete contendo apenas um visor, que mostrava os olhos extremamente expressivos do personagem, que certa vez foi eleito como um dos personagens mais carismáticos de todos os tempos, e com o passar dos anos, acabou por se tornar um dos símbolos mais reconhecidos do mundo. Esse jogo se chamava **Bomberman**, e nos tempos atuais, ele é conhecido por sua última e mais perfeita versão, sendo possível jogá-la online usufruindo da melhor tecnologia de realidade virtual jamais desenvolvida, não sendo limitado apenas a crianças, ainda que grande parte delas faça parte da comunidade do jogo, que constitui quase um terço da população mundial ativa, possivelmente mais. E essa história trata sobre três crianças que faziam parte deste terço.

O último dia de aula é sempre o mais agitado, e nenhuma criança tem em sua mente algo que não seja o fim das aulas, ou o que fazer quando elas acabarem. Em todos os colégios do mundo se via a mesma cena: os pequenos saindo felizes e exaltados pelos portões ao som do último badalar do sinal. Foi assim em nossa escola também.

"**Wah!"** disse um garoto, soando bastante aliviado.

"**Feliz com as férias, Shiro?"** perguntei, em um tom desinteressado.

Éramos duas crianças que, ao tocar do sinal, acabavam de terminar a quarta série do ensino fundamental. Eu, com meu olhar sério e concentrado, apenas observava meu amigo pular alegremente enquanto repassava tudo o que faria nas férias, não pretendendo olhar para um livro por, no mínimo, dois meses.

**Shiro Yüji**, dez anos.

Shiro era um garoto normal, a perfeita imagem de uma criança da sua idade. Tinha expressões leves, de modo que a primeira vista não se pudesse imaginar ele de outra maneira que não com seu largo sorriso repleto de dentes de leite, um desses deixando um enorme vazio na parte da frente, não que ele se importasse muito com tal coisa. Essa era uma concepção errada, é claro, pois ele ficava emburrado constantemente. Seus cabelos eram, ainda que muito lisos, bagunçados, e por mais estranho que possa parecer para um garoto japonês que nunca tingiu o cabelo e que nenhum dos ancestrais é estrangeiro, tinham um tom loiro extremamente claro, que chamavam a atenção em todo lugar, dada sua pouca idade. Ele parecia não gostar muito deles, em parte porque precisava afastá-los do rosto constantemente se quisesse enxergar alguma coisa, e sua mãe não o deixava cortar por algum motivo além da minha compreensão. Entretanto, contrariando as expectativas dos desavisados, seus olhos eram escuros como um breu, sem nada de especial neles. Seu uniforme era uma ótima demonstração de como as aparências podiam enganar, pois embora Shiro parecesse um anjinho, ele na verdade era mais do que levado. Para se ter uma idéia, naquele dia uma festa, organizada pelos professores, havia acontecido em nossa sala, e Shiro, que chegou lá com o uniforme carinhosamente passado e engomado pela mãe, agora se unia a uma mistura de lama e chocolate. E os professores se arrependeram e quiseram enforcar o idiota que teve a idéia de fazer um bolo de chocolate ou uma festa.

Eu, por outro lado, sempre tive feições muito sérias, meus cabelos sendo negros e sem nenhuma característica que chamasse atenção, e meus olhos, por uma estranha ironia do destino, azuis, mas que ficavam sempre ocultos por trás do reflexo dos meus óculos. Eu parecia um intelectual, na verdade, ou então um adulto encolhido. Tinha joelhos ossudos e braços fracos, quase sempre carregando livros que eu lia nas horas vagas. E meu uniforme continuava impecável, mesmo com a festa, isso porque dispensei a brincadeira e pega-pega idealizada por um outro lado e fiquei sentado conversando com um dos professores, este minutos depois completamente desesperado e tentando parar uma guerra de comida. Como uma simples brincadeira de pega-pega havia resultado nisso, eu nunca vou saber, mas tenho certeza absoluta de que teve um dedo de Shiro na situação.

**Midoru Kudo**, meu nome.

Nome esse que fora reduzido a um simples "Mido" pelas outras crianças, coisa com a qual eu tive que me acostumar, inclusive para os professores que como sempre acham que gostamos dos nossos apelidos. No primeiro dia de aula, anos antes, acabei fazendo amizade com Shiro, não que isso tenha sido um ato de minha vontade. Eu havia apenas me sentado em um canto e começado a rabiscar algo em uma folha, algo com matemática, visto que eu achava que a escola seria o melhor lugar para praticá-la. Um pequeno equívoco de minha parte querer estudar, um absurdo, numa sala cheia de crianças que pulavam e brincavam o dia inteiro. Shiro simplesmente chegou, tirou a folha de minha mão e perguntou, inocentemente, se eu não queria brincar com eles. Depois dessa, não tinha nem como recusar, e assim, apesar de nossas personalidades conflitantes, acabamos nos tornando melhores amigos. Naturalmente, havia sempre alguém, geralmente algum professor metido a filósofo, que comentava sobre isso. Algo mais ou menos assim:

"**Vocês são como preto e branco, sabia?"** diziam.

"**Não."** eu replicava, calmamente.** "Somos como branco e verde**¹**."**

E apesar de brigarmos muito freqüentemente, no final sempre acabávamos rindo da idiotice um do outro, fazendo as pazes num minuto, como quase toda criança de nossa idade. A maioria das nossas brigas valia-se da pouca inteligência dele e de uma velha mania minha de apontar todas as suas gafes sarcasticamente, como quase aconteceu naquele dia.

"**Você foi sarcástico de novo, não foi?"** disse ele, um pouco emburrado. Eu ri discretamente. Se eu não tivesse o ensinado o significado da palavra sarcasmo, grande parte disso não estaria acontecendo. Lembro-me vagamente do dia. Ele havia dito algo muito idiota, não estou lembrado do que, e eu concordei ironicamente, mas infelizmente um professor estava passando ao nosso lado bem naquela hora, e prontamente me disse que eu não deveria ser sarcástico com meus amigos. Típica lição de moral de professor que não tem mais o que fazer. Infelizmente, um professor havia passado ao nosso lado bem naquela hora, e havia me dito para não ser sarcástico com meus amigos. Típica lição de moral de professor que não tem mais o que fazer. Shiro, então, passou o dia me perguntando o que era sarcasmo, coisa que eu tentei explicar tantas vezes quanto meu cérebro podia agüentar. Em meados da sexcentésima septuagésima quinta vez, ele finalmente entendeu, e em seguida me deu uma pancada na cabeça, fazendo-me constatar que não deveria ter explicado coisa nenhuma. Agora, toda vez que eu dizia algo que soasse um pouco diferente do normal, ele me perguntava se era sarcasmo. Após alguns segundos, eu quase sempre respondia, de maneira ainda mais indiferente, que sim.

Dessa vez, porém, estava decidido a não causar brigas, e mudei de assunto. Foi então que, ao longe, vimos uma garota de cabelos castanhos se aproximar.

**Momoko Ueda**, quatorze anos.

Momoko era, ainda que não gostasse muito do termo, a babá de Shiro. Eles se conheceram por pura coincidência, em uma festa dada pelos meus pais. Infelizmente, eu estava visitando um parente meu na ocasião, coisa que eu jamais faria se pudesse voltar no tempo, mas a família de Shiro havia sido convidada e ele precisou ir junto por falta de quem cuidar. Acabou ficando sentado em meu quarto, brincando, e foi uma sorte tremenda (de acordo com ele, lógico) uma garota, que na hora procurava o banheiro, ter esbarrado na porta e o visto ali, sozinho. Ela então ofereceu companhia, e os dois acabaram ficando amigos, isso tudo quando nós tínhamos apenas quatro anos de idade, e a garota, oito. E dois anos depois, quando a mãe de Shiro decidiu recomeçar a Faculdade, a tão esperta e dedicada Momoko foi escolhida para cuidar dele, o que acabou reforçando tal amizade. Isso não significa que ela não pudesse ser severa, e toda vez o via, ou melhor, nos via fazendo algo de errado, era prelúdio para um grande sermão, e ocasionalmente dolorosas palmadas, com as quais nossas mães, isso porque ela infelizmente acabou se tornando minha babá também, concordavam completamente. Shiro a achava uma garota muito bonita, opinião que eu não partilho. Tinha cabelos castanhos, não muito longos, e olhos dessa mesma cor.

Ela nunca vestia nada muito chamativo, apenas roupas simples e sem muitos acessórios, embora sempre usasse uma tiara rosa e um lenço amarelo em volta do pescoço, e dizia que havia ganhado ambos de uma pessoa muito especial, não que eu tenha perguntado alguma vez. Em geral, Momoko estava sempre em um irritante bom humor e mesmo que não gostasse de fazê-lo tanto quanto eu, estudava muito.

"**Olá, meninos!"** disse ela, sorridente.

"**Momo!"** gritou Shiro, feliz. Como você já deve ter notado, ele adora chamar os outros por apelidos, e inclusive, foi ele que inventou o meu. De qualquer forma, ele a abraçou, o que me fez imaginar que ela iria querer um abraço meu, por isso tratei de parecer estar carregando coisas demais, para disfarçar. Shiro começou a contar a ela como foi seu último dia de aula, exagerando um pouco na parte em que ele heroicamente pulava sobre o bolo para salvar uma outra aluna do perigo, ainda que na verdade ele houvesse apenas tropeçado na perna da cadeira e esbarrado na mesa, fazendo o bolo cair sobre ele, sendo aluna em perigo apenas uma garota que estava perto, que foi ágil o suficiente para dar um pequeno passo para o lado e escapar dos perigosíssimos confetes voadores. Depois de contada toda essa aventura emocionante, resolvi perguntar a ele se ainda pretendia ir comigo jogar o que seria sua primeira partida, durante o resto da tarde.

"**Acho que sim!"** respondeu, alegremente.

Eu jogava o tão famoso jogo anteriormente mencionado, Bomberman Online, e pretendia levá-lo comigo naquele dia, uma vez que o ano havia terminado e, sendo que agora ele não precisava mais estudar, sua mãe o deixava um pouco mais livre. Ele, porém, parecia ter uma idéia equivocada sobre quem podia ou não jogar, coisa que ficou evidente naquele momento, quando Momoko perguntou se poderia ir conosco.

"**O jogo não é pra menina!"** disse, quase gritando. Aquilo não parecia coisa do Shiro, mas resolvi não falar nada. Após uma nem tão longa discussão entre eles, Momoko deu um fraco tapa no menino e, muito zangada, foi embora. Eu poderia ter dito algo, já que aquilo não era nem de longe a verdade, especialmente no Japão, onde existiam duas grandes jogadores, uma delas estando no topo do ranking nacional e a outra, que usava o alia de Pretty Bomber, tinha vitórias lendárias sobre jogadores veteranos, há muito sem uma única derrota, sem tomar grandes danos. Ela parecia extremamente habilidosa. Infelizmente para os editores das revistas que tratavam sobre o jogo, a identidade da garota era um mistério, mas sempre se comentava de seus belos olhos azuis e movimentos graciosos.

Mas não disse nada. Não era como se eu quisesse Momoko ao nosso lado no primeiro dia de jogo, nem em qualquer outro. Shiro pediu para que eu me apressasse, pois queria jogar logo e, dando os ombros, concordei. O lugar onde se jogava Bomberman, diferente do que se pode pensar, não era a casa do indivíduo. Em vez disso, era jogado em colossais edifícios da Hudson, e envolviam todo um sistema que eles mesmos haviam criado. Longe de sentar na frente do computador e esperar uma tela de loading. Esses prédios existiam em todo e qualquer lugar onde a Hudson tivesse uma matriz ativa, e jogar era de graça, contanto que, no caso das crianças, estas tivessem o consentimento dos pais. O jogador também teria que assumir total responsabilidade pelos seus atos em jogo, coisa que as mães apreciavam muito, porque ensinava a criança valores morais e outras bobagens que você e eu sabemos que não se aprende em nenhum jogo online. Uma coisa nem tão conhecida é o porquê do jogo ser gratuito. A verdade é que a Hudson faz uso das experiências pelas quais os jogadores passaram, assim desenvolvendo seus sistemas de forma mais precisa. Quando contei isso a Shiro, ele nos comparou a ratinhos de laboratório, o que não estava muito longe da verdade, exceto que nós nos divertíamos muito mais do que os ratinhos. Mas foi uma boa observação da parte da dele, considerando seu _alto_ intelecto. Bom, chegar ao centro de jogo em nossa cidade era muito fácil. Como o prédio ficava em uma avenida muito movimentada, eram raros os ônibus que não passassem por lá. Havia, também, ônibus que iam diretamente para o prédio, visto o enorme número de pessoas que jogava. Pegamos um destes, por recomendação de nossas mães caso não estivéssemos com Momoko, e fomos conversando no caminho. A essa altura Shiro já havia esquecido completamente da briga com a garota, e estava muito excitado, da mesma forma que eu em minha primeira vez.

"**Eu mal posso esperar!"** disse, quase pulando do assento.

"**Vá com calma. Temos muito tempo para jogar e..." **fui interrompido por uma gravação que tocava sempre quando o ônibus se aproximava da empresa, assim como quaisquer outros pontos de importância. Ela apontava o lugar, e começava um tedioso resumo histórico sobre o mesmo. Era como ter uma aula chata dentro de um veículo, e quase todos preferiam ignorar isso, e apenas olhar para o lugar, até mesmo eu.

Shiro comentou o quanto o lugar era bonito, e, de fato, era magnífico. Mais de cem andares, e parecia ser feito totalmente de vidro, em todos os lados e, fazendo uso da recente tecnologia gráfica, tinha uma imagem do famoso mascote da empresa, o personagem do jogo que a lançou ao estrelato, que era muito mais simples do que se pode esperar de tal símbolo. A imagem consistia apenas de um capacete branco, com uma quase imperceptível bolinha rosa em seu topo, ligada por um curto cilindro branco. Esse capacete tinha um visor, que por sua vez mostrava ora o nome da empresa, ora os olhos do personagem, tudo isso refletido no vidro para todos que quisessem ver. Ocasionalmente um dirigível passava carregando também a marca da empresa, uma pequena abelha, outra cena muito bonita se você quer saber. Saímos do ônibus, Shiro querendo correr para dentro e começar a jogar o mais rápido possível, e entramos, ao som da irritante mensagem:

"**Welcome to Hudson."** e até hoje, não entendo por que é em inglês.

O interior do prédio era tão bonito quanto o exterior, com muitas plantas presentes para dar um ar respeitável e um piso feito de um material esverdeado polido de tal maneira que refletia a imagem de quem passava. Era como caminhar sobre um espelho. Podia-se notar, também, que por trás dos vidros existiam paredes concretas, de mármore, algumas com pequenos painéis para controle da imagem que aparecia nos mesmos. Por trás dos balcões havia diversas secretárias que auxiliavam os jogadores, tanto novatos quanto veteranos. Uma dessas nos deu dois cartões de identificação, sem formalidades, já que eu jogava com freqüência e Shiro já havia se registrado anteriormente. Um fato peculiar sobre aquele lugar era que ele não continha escadas, apenas elevadores, isso porque as distâncias que precisavam ser percorridas equivaliam a centenas de quilômetros. É claro, existiam as escadas de emergência, mas elas estavam tão mofadas quanto uma coleção de revistas antigas de moda. Entramos em um dos elevadores, que, com um pequeno tremor, anunciou que estávamos descendo. Shiro me perguntou como ele sabia para que andar estávamos indo, e eu disse que ele respondia aos cartões que havíamos recebido. O elevador continuou descendo, e eu sabia que ainda iríamos levar ao menos dez minutos para chegar ao nosso destino, então Shiro começou a olhar em volta. O interior do elevador era relativamente simples: as paredes eram feitas de aço, tão brilhoso que parecia ter sido lustrado por horas. Tinha também uma planta que eu nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar, em um canto. Não havia, ele notou, nenhum painel onde se mostrava que andar estávamos percorrendo naquele momento. Ele não pareceu interessado no assunto, visto que não me perguntou nada, mas o fato é que o andar onde se sediava os jogos era muito abaixo do prédio, pois para o sistema funcionar sem erros, não poderia haver interferências externas, incluindo sinais de rádio, TV, entre outros. Assim, a maior parte dos andares pelos quais aquele elevador passava eram apenas grossas paredes de chumbo em um subsolo distante. Nunca entendi por que precisava ser tão fundo, até descobrir que o número de sinais enviados e recebidos havia aumentado drasticamente: agora a mente do ser humano recebia o triplo de informações devido às novas tecnologias, era como comparar as pessoas a poderosos satélites portáteis.

Minutos se passaram, e finalmente a porta se abriu.

Parecia um lugar completamente diferente de onde estávamos antes. Em nossa frente, estendiam-se paredes repletas de ladrilhos esverdeados, nelas encostados centenas de armários usados pelos jogadores. Havia também diversas entradas para as duchas, que eram divididas em grandes salas abertas com cerca de quarenta chuveiros cada, obrigando todos a tomarem banho juntos. Nosso armário ainda ficava um pouco longe dali, mais próximo ao lugar onde se jogava. Os armários eram todos de ferro, de uma cor verde opaca, sendo que algumas pessoas o decoravam com alguns enfeites baratos. O meu e de Shiro eram normais, porém. Eu não tinha interesse algum em gastar dinheiro com um armário, e Shiro jogava há muito pouco tempo para sequer se preocupar com coisas como essa.

"**Mido, eu sei que você me explicou tudo ontem, mas... Não entendo porque precisamos disso."** disse Shiro, enquanto tirava a camiseta do colégio, que algum dia fora branca, mas que naquele momento estava mais pra borrão amarronzado. **"Quero dizer, é um jogo! Já não basta ter que tomar banho em casa."** continuou, me fazendo rir.

"**Antes de fazer a conexão, nossos corpos precisam estar livres de todas as impurezas."** expliquei, tirando a bermuda e a colocando no armário. Ele abriu a boca para perguntar alguma coisa, mas resolveu esperar eu terminar de falar. **"Se o corpo ainda está sujo, aquele sensor apita."** e apontei para um pequeno painel avermelhado na entrada de uma das duchas**. "Por isso temos que tomar banho aqui."** completei, tirando as meias. Shiro comentou que eu era muito lerdo, visto que ele a essa altura já estava apenas de cueca, e eu ainda guardava calmamente o casaco. Isso porque ele tirava as roupas de modo desajeitado e as jogava em qualquer lugar. Ele já era acostumado com isso, claro. Nas aulas de educação física do colégio, era preciso vestir um uniforme próprio para a atividade, e os alunos teriam que se trocar no colégio. Eu, que nunca me interessei em tais aulas, conseguia permissão para permanecer na sala, estudando. Nas poucas vezes em que participei, por muita insistência por parte dele, o esporte da ocasião era sempre vôlei, tal que não exigia muito do corpo humano. Nunca fui realmente atlético, meus passatempos favoritos quase sempre envolviam livros ou bibliotecas. Talvez fôssemos mesmo como preto e branco, afinal.

Mesmo assim, ele continuava sendo meu melhor amigo.

Não pude deixar de notar, não pela primeira vez, o corpo de Shiro. Talvez porque não tivesse muita experiência com o assunto, pelo menos não além do que eu podia ler em livros de biologia, e ver em mim mesmo, é claro, ou então... bem. Ele tinha um corpo normal, acho eu. Sua pele era clara, com um leve tom amarelado que dificilmente podia ser notado, dado a cor de seus cabelos. Não era tão ossudo quanto eu, na verdade seu corpo era até um tanto atlético, isso porque ele adorava e praticava quase todos os esportes que conhecia, salvo handebol, cujas regras complicadas ele nunca conseguiu aprender. Era engraçado, até. Ele simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar de pular com o pé certo, ou coisas desse tipo. Achava mais fácil ter que chutar uma bola em uma rede, evitando tocá-la com as mãos, do que o esporte que supostamente foi feito para ser um dos mais simples de se jogar. Nem todos achavam isso, eu sendo uma dessas pessoas. Certa vez, depois de fazer um trabalho sobre o assunto para não ficar sem nota em educação física, tentei ensinar as regras para ele. Quando tentei demonstrar na prática, entretanto, não saiu bem com eu esperava, cinco minutos depois eu tendo desistido, irritado. E foi nessa mesma tarde em que eu mencionei um jogo, diferente de tudo que ele já havia visto, e para qual estávamos nos preparando naquele exato momento. Voltando a realidade, fiquei um tempo considerável observando seus movimentos súbitos: pelado ele parecia muito mais energético. Por um momento acho que, por algum motivo, senti meu rosto ruborizar, mas decidi que era por causa da temperatura: estava muito frio ali, e eu ainda não havia terminado de me despir, mesmo com os protestos constantes de Shiro no meu ouvido, que eu desobedecia só para irritá-lo um pouco. Quando finalmente terminei, em seguida guardando todas as minhas roupas cuidadosamente no armário, enquanto as dele estavam todas amarrotadas e enfiadas debaixo de um banquinho próximo, me dirigi aos chuveiros. Na verdade, ao invés de ir por mim mesmo, fui puxado pelo braço e arrastado até lá, ainda que não tenha me importado com isso. As duchas daquele lugar eram muito boas de usar. Com ajuda de alguns painéis presos a parede, podia-se controlar a intensidade e temperatura da água, que saía de algum lugar mais alto do que podíamos alcançar. Assim, o banho ficava exatamente como queríamos. Shiro era elétrico, por isso ao invés de se lavar ele corria de um lado para o outro ligando todas as duchas e pulando nas poças formadas. Naquela hora o lugar era geralmente vazio, assim nos dando uma liberdade que normalmente não era possível. Eu não ligava para nada daquilo, e só queria terminar aquele banho para poder ir jogar. Depois de ligar a última das duchas, ele notou alguma coisa no alto, e permaneceu olhando fixamente para isso nos minutos seguintes, até que eu finalmente resolvi perguntar:

"**Qual é o problema?"** olhei para ele, calmo.

"**Por que tem câmeras aqui?"** perguntou, e pude ver seu rosto corar ligeiramente. Pensei em como explicar aquilo a ele, mas nada me ocorreu. Resolvi, então, falar do jeito curto e grosso, um jeito que ele sempre entendia. **"Porque muitas crianças jogam, e elas podem, mesmo que por acidente, quebrar algum equipamento, e também servem como uma medida de segurança contra a pedofilia."** ele me olhou um pouco assustado, pois achava que aquele vestiário só podia ser usado por crianças**. "Não. Essa área tem mais crianças por que é a área que os novatos geralmente usam, mas nada impede alguém mais velho de vir aqui."** disse, em seguida completando com **"Sobre as câmeras, é melhor você ignorar. Não é como se eles quisessem te ver pelado, sabe." **e continuei a lavar o cabelo. Ele pareceu se conformar com a resposta e, muito provavelmente devido ao fato de que câmeras o viam, parou quieto e começou a se lavar. Algum tempo se passou, e nesse intervalo fomos conversando, ele agora bastante concentrado em tentar lavar o cabelo, coisa que, pelo que pude ver, ele fazia muito raramente. Decidi, então, ajudá-lo para que não fôssemos barrados pelo sensor. Dez segundos depois eu já havia desistido de ensinar e lavava o cabelo dele sozinho.

"**Fala sério! Não saber fazer isso é demais, Shiro."**

"**Eu não gosto muito de banhos..."** repetiu, pelo que deve ter sido a décima quarta vez. Peguei um dos xampus que a empresa disponibilizava e joguei sobre o cabelo dele, esfregando em seguida**. "Feche os olhos."** disse, um pouco zangado. Estava esfregando forte de propósito, mas ele não se sentiu compelido a reclamar. Dei um pequeno sermão sobre banhos a ele, e embora raramente fizesse coisas assim, dessa vez não pude me conter. O cabelo dele tinha até chocolate dentro. Quando percebi que quase toda a sujeira tinha saído, peguei a ducha de mão e joguei um pouco de água. Ele se irritou quando eu joguei em seu rosto, por isso pegou uma outra ducha próxima, e acabamos brincando com isso por algum tempo. Notei que risada dele fazia eu me sentir muito bem.

Descontraídos, resolvemos terminar o banho e ir logo jogar.

"**Me deixa esfregar suas costas, vai." **disse, sabendo que ele acabaria pedindo cedo ou tarde, e continuamos conversando, dessa vez sobre o jogo. Como eu jogava há muito mais tempo do que ele, obviamente sabia muito mais coisas e por isso resolvi repassar algumas informações que poderiam vir a calhar em um futuro bem próximo. Coisas como as melhores maneiras de escapar de uma bomba, e algo sobre analisar de que modo o inimigo ataca, embora nessa última parte ele tivesse dificuldade em entender. **"É que se ele atacar demais é mais fácil de achar erros na estratégia dele. Uma bomba bem posicionada é tudo."** expliquei. A maioria dos novatos atacava de um jeito afobado e muito previsível, por isso o instrui a não fazê-lo, pois os jogos não eram divididos e veteranos poderiam surgir. E assim passou-se cerca de meia hora. Shiro havia aprendido muito, e estava cheio de vontade de jogar. Nesse meio tempo, nos ajudamos no banho, e estávamos quase terminando quando Shiro se levantou subitamente para dizer alguma coisa, e acabou escorregando. Shiro sempre foi muito atrapalhado, conseguindo se machucar ou se sujar até com as coisas mais inofensivas, e geralmente levava alguém consigo -- e na ocasião, esse alguém fui eu. Em meio a sua queda no chão molhado, ele tentou se segurar em meu braço, ato que nunca iria dar certo, pois eu jamais iria conseguir agüentar seu peso. Assim, caí em cima dele, nossos lábios colados. Naquele momento, senti meu rosto corar imensamente, mesmo não tendo a força de vontade necessária para me afastar. Meus olhos olhavam fundo nos dele, nossos corpos se tocavam, e eu sentia o calor de seu corpo passar para o meu.

Não sei bem explicar o que senti naquele momento, mas posso dizer que foi algo que me fez sentir muito bem. Era _bom_, estar ali, e eu me sentia... quente. Ficamos algum tempo daquela maneira, até que Shiro começou a rir, se desculpando e se levantando.

"**Com essa falta de atenção, algum dia você vai acabar me matando." **foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer, tentando ignorar o que havia acontecido e o que para ele provavelmente não havia sido nada. Não se falou mais no assunto. E, assim, molhados e com frio, voltamos aos armários para pegar as toalhas. Percebi que Shiro tirou alguns bonecos da mochila, peças de sua gigantesca coleção, visto que ele era viciado nessas coisas, e colocá-los nos lados vazios do armário, junto das roupas que ele havia acabado de juntar e de uma foto que eu, ele e Momoko havíamos tirado fazia alguns anos, em uma visita ao parque de diversões. Ele ficou um pouco deprimido, arrependido do que disse a ela, mas logo em seguida varreu esse pensamento da cabeça e começou a se secar. Porcamente, diga-se de passagem, pois quando guardou a toalha continuava pingando. Depois, pegou uma pequena bermuda branca de um compartimento no fundo do armário, dobrada dentro de um saco plástico. **"E esses aqui? Tudo bem que nossas roupas nem sempre 'tão limpas, mas..." **e levantou a bermuda, com o intento de me mostrar.

Tive que concordar. Eram bermudas extremamente curtas, feitas sob medida para cada jogador, e tinham seu nome impresso em uma pequena marca de borracha. Era praticamente o mesmo que uma cueca, só que branca e um pouco mais justa do que o normal e com o tecido muito mais fino. De fato, constrangedor, mas existia um motivo para tal: na realidade virtual, uma mera interferência pode acabar com a mente da pessoa, como já fez com muitos. O sistema do jogo não era muito diferente, mas como imaginei que ele não entenderia as nuances da realidade virtual, apenas disse:

"**Você prefere ficar naquele lugar, pelado, pra todo mundo que sair poder ver**? **E não pode haver muitas camadas pra cobrir a pele, de qualquer forma, então é uma coisa feita para a sua própria segurança."**

"**Acho que você tem razão..."** e vestiu a peça, dando os ombros.

Por mais que as interferências externas fossem perigosas, naquele jogo era muito pior que o corpo do jogador estivesse com alguma camada de sujeira, ou de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a pele. Imagine jogar futebol vestindo um casaco grosso e preto, e se tem uma ótima comparação. Limpos e vestidos, fomos em direção ao lugar onde se jogava, passando por mais corredores. Shiro soltou uma audível exclamação de surpresa quando chegamos lá. Era uma sala muito escura, com paredes negras, iluminada apenas por algumas poucas luzes negras que pendiam em um teto distante. De todos os cenários do futuro que poderiam ser retratados em um filme de ficção científica, aquele era o que chegava mais perto. Na sala, havia centenas, talvez milhares de pessoas, e todas elas dentro de terminais semelhantes a tubos de ensaio, ainda que muito maiores, com telas para monitoramento de saúde e condições físicas na parte debaixo. Eles eram muito altos, embora nenhum sequer chegasse perto do teto, e cada um emitia um fulgor esverdeado que, ao menos para mim, sempre pareceu muito assustador. Nas paredes, também, havia uma grande janela de vidro, onde era feito o monitoramento do jogo. Esse vidro, é claro, era coberto por uma película, de forma que as pessoas de fora não pudessem ver o que lá acontecia. Era quieto e frio ali, como em um necrotério, e naquela situação, era o que o lugar aparentava ser. Mas eu já estava acostumado, então olhei a expressão confusa de meu amigo e brinquei: "**Bem vindo ao futuro... Vamos, o nosso terminal fica bem mais pro fundo."** e fui, com ele me seguindo de mais perto do que o normal. Shiro olhava para os lados nervosamente, e acabou por notar que dentro dos terminais havia um estranho líquido, a fonte da luz verde, e por um momento se perguntou como as pessoas conseguiam respirar. Mas elas pareciam saudáveis, ele notou, e maioria trazia um olhar feliz ou competitivo no rosto, embora alguns poucos se parecessem com verdadeiros zumbis. Ele também notou que não havia garotas ali, embora o motivo para isso fosse mais do que óbvio. O que realmente o assustou foram os pequenos plugs ligados ao corpo de um garoto meio gordo pelo qual passamos, e em todas as demais pessoas também. Eram presos ao rosto, nos peitos, nos lados da barriga, nas pernas e nas costas, nos dando a sensação de que estávamos de fato em um laboratório onde pessoas eram cobaias para experiências terríveis. Tudo isso estava deixando Shiro com muito medo. Ele mais uma vez se perguntou como aquilo tudo poderia gerar uma experiência de jogo satisfatória, pergunta essa que eu me apressei em responder, pois considerava o assunto mais do que interessante.

"**Por SND**²**, Shiro. Aquele líquido cria um meio onde é possível enviar sinais para as sinapses nervosas do cérebro da pessoa, através dos plugs. Eu não sei bem como funciona, mas sei que os sinais conduzem o que acontece dentro do jogo e suprem todas as necessidades do corpo, tal como alimentação e hidratação." **o fiz ficar boquiaberto com a explicação, ainda que soubesse que ele não havia entendido metade dela. Ficamos, então, em silêncio por algum tempo, já que ele provavelmente estava processando toda aquela informação, até que chegamos a uma área com alguns poucos terminais vazios, dois deles com placas de ferro que tinham nossos nomes cravados. Naquele horário, os lugares eram mais cheios, pois a maioria das pessoas já estava online, mesmo motivo pelo qual o vestiário e entrada estavam quase desertos. Isso tinha um lado bom, que era não dar de cara com pessoas chatas ou precisar tomar banho com elas.

"**Quer ajuda para entrar no terminal?"** ofereci.

"**Não... É que eu ainda acho um pouco estranho, só isso."**

"**Bem, acostume-se. Muita coisa hoje em dia usa SND."** e entrei no terminal, que havia se aberto como uma porta de supermercado, revelando um vidro absurdamente grosso, sem dizer mais nada. Segundos depois, o tal líquido verde começou a encher tudo ali, e os plugs saíram do terminal superior, que parecia tampar o tubo, em direção ao meu corpo automaticamente. Era uma sensação incômoda, mas relativamente indolor. Em seguida, adormeci, bem como deveria ser, mas muito preocupado com meu amigo.

"**Que droga..."** disse Shiro, entrando no seu, ainda que um pouco receoso. O fato é que, no momento em que os plugs tocavam seu corpo, sinais eram enviados para o cérebro, simulando um sono fortíssimo, por isso a pessoa dormia quase que imediatamente, e não havia com o que se preocupar. Shiro ficou muito nervoso quando o líquido começou a encher o tubo, tanto que manteve seus olhos bem abertos e até mesmo tentou se mexer. Mas foi inevitável, logo ele foi ficando cansado, e tudo se tornou uma escuridão completa.

Estava conectado.

**

* * *

Continua...

* * *

**

**Nota do Autor**: Essa fic não se enquadra no gênero yaoi, embora várias referências sejam feitas. As cenas que ocorrem são absolutamente necessárias para o entendimento geral de meus personagens, embora eu ainda tenha um recado a todos os 'barraqueiros' presentes: se não gostou, rua. Bom, eu me esforcei bastante para escrever esse capítulo e o modifiquei diversas vezes e modéstia a parte é a primeira vez que uma narração em primeira pessoa minha fica boa. O Mido tem um tipo de personalidade cínica e descritiva que combina muito comigo, mas que por esse motivo não é muito romântico. Talvez seja cansativo ler um texto tão grande quanto esse, que tem sete páginas, mas espero sinceramente que, aos que leram, tenha valido a pena. Foi certamente gratificante escrever.

----------

Reviews e comentários são muito bem-vindos, obrigado.

--**Rikku** (Tachibana)

* * *

¹: Shiro e Midori significam, respectivamente, branco e verde.

²: Synaptic Net Dive, algo que poderia ser traduzido como "mergulho em network sináptica". Minha singela homenagem a um grande jogo de PS2, Dirge of Cerberus.


	2. Interlúdio

**Título**: Second Mind

**Autor**: Tachibana (Rikku)

**Contagem de Palavras**: 1.502

**Estilo**: Redação

**Gênero**: Aventura/Romance

**Tipo**: Capítulos (Em Desenvolvimento)

**Rating**: T (palavras de baixo calão, insinuações sexuais, sangue, violência)

**Data de Postagem**: 17/09/07

**Disclaimer**: Bomberman, seu nome, logotipo e relacionados pertencem a Hudson Soft, e não são usados de maneira alguma para fins lucrativos.

**Sumário**: Quando uma empresa é tão famosa a ponto de interferir na política, problemas estão fadados a acontecer. E quando crianças que não querem ser heróis acabam envolvidas, só lhes resta encontrar uma saída, e tentar sobreviver.

**

* * *

Interlúdio

* * *

**

No momento em que se materializou, Shiro caiu de joelhos no chão, abrindo os olhos assustados logo em seguida. Seu corpo tremia tanto que ele parecia estar tendo uma convulsão, e a expressão de horror em seu rosto era óbvia. Ele tentava se mover, mas era inútil: estava em pânico. Gotas de suor escorriam junto às lágrimas em seu rosto, e sua respiração era instável e acelerada. Eu infelizmente já previa aquela reação, apesar de ter alguma esperança louca de que ela não ocorresse, e o abracei com toda a força que consegui juntar, e assim permaneci até ele se acalmar. Dizem que a primeira conexão de SND, para uma criança, é uma das coisas mais assustadoras do mundo moderno. A dor sentida quando a sua mente passa para um sistema totalmente diferente da realidade que conhecemos é uma das poucas que podem ser lembradas com perfeição, ainda que muitos estudiosos acreditem que tal sensação não é uma dor propriamente dita, mas sim uma ilusão causada pela sobrecarga de impulsos eletromagnéticos durante a primeira conexão, visto que o cérebro não estaria acostumado com tamanha quantidade de informação. Eles, é claro, são adultos e nunca poderiam sentir a dita ilusão. A sensação de que seu corpo está se partindo ao meio sem realmente estar é inexplicável, porém compreendida. As crianças são mais propensas aos efeitos da conexão por não terem uma longa experiência de vida, e assim muito provavelmente não terem sentido nada parecido antes. Por esse motivo, toda pessoa com menos de treze anos deveria ter um ou mais acompanhantes para evitar que traumas ou similares acontecessem, e também deveriam explicar toda a situação, por mais complicado que pudesse parecer. Eu naturalmente concordo com a maioria desses termos, mas não vejo diferença entre uma criança de doze e uma de treze anos. De qualquer forma, a empresa tinha funcionários especializados para acompanhar os jogadores de primeira viagem, ainda que fosse recomendado um membro da família ou amigo próximo.

"**Shiro... Está melhor?" **perguntei, quando senti seu corpo parar de tremer.

"**Eu... Eu..."** ele falava entre soluços, continuava muito abalado. Demorou alguns minutos até que Shiro voltasse a formar frases coerentes, sua primeira sendo uma pergunta:

"**Por que você não me contou sobre isso, Mido?" **ainda soluçava um pouco.

Na verdade, eu havia dito que a primeira conexão não era nada agradável, e que poderia haver alguns efeitos colaterais, mas na ocasião ele não me levou a sério; estava muito empolgado com o jogo em si e com o que poderia fazer nele. Eu havia pensado que, quando chegasse a hora, poderia dar um pequeno sermão sobre como ele deveria me escutar com mais atenção, mas chegado aquele momento, percebi finalmente o meu enorme egoísmo e idiotice, pois via meu melhor amigo, meu único amigo, irromper em lágrimas de medo e desespero. Shiro segurava as minhas mãos com força, e não queria que eu as largasse de jeito nenhum: quando tentei, ele disse um não baixinho. Fiquei algum tempo tentando me desculpar, pensando em como podia ter feito aquilo com ele, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíam. Com toda a coragem que consegui reunir, pude dizer um mero "sinto muito", que não foi nem a metade do que ele realmente merecia.

Nossos papéis então se inverteram, e era eu quem tremia, com medo da resposta e porque sabia que, no fundo, no fundo, não havia contado por medo de que ele não jogasse.

"**Tudo bem... Mas o que aconteceu?"** e foi só o que ele disse, não deixando de me surpreender uma única vez na vida. **"Bem..." **tentei esconder minha felicidade e também as lágrimas que começavam a se formar, começando a falar de imediato. Eu havia me comportado como um idiota, mas ele não se importou. Talvez porque não entendesse, ou talvez porque soubesse como eu me sentia, não sei, mas acho que era isso que nos fazia melhores amigos, afinal. Sem pensamentos negativos, expliquei sobre a primeira conexão e seus males, mas quando eu estava descrevendo a sensação ele me interrompeu para perguntar se era aquilo que eu havia sentido. Respondi com um olhar distante, sem interromper a explicação, pois minha sessão de jogo havia sido bem peculiar, e não era algo que eu gostava de comentar. **"Entendeu?" **perguntei, me levantando. Shiro estava mais calmo agora, mas continuava segurando a minha mão com força.

Decidiu, então, finalmente olhar o ambiente do jogo.

Todos os novatos e também uma grande parcela dos demais jogadores eram mandados para um lugar só, um lugar recheado com a cultura de vários lugares do mundo onde japonês e turco poderiam ser ouvidos com facilidade. Uma gigantesca sala oval, do tamanho de um pequeno país, tinha suas paredes preenchidas por arquibancadas, e era completamente branco, embora trouxesse alguns painéis igualmente colossais com mensagens da empresa e horário dos jogos, que eram realizados a cada trinta minutos. Embora Shiro a princípio tivesse ficado decepcionado, poucos minutos depois sua percepção da grandeza daquele sistema iria mudar. Foi quando alguém passou ao seu lado:

"**Состязание****собирается****начинаться****скоро****!" **disseram.

"**Ah... Mido, temos que correr! Parece que a partida vai começar!" **ele já estava iniciando sua corrida através da enorme escadaria que levava ao centro do lugar, onde eram realizados os jogos, quando percebeu o que tinha acabado de fazer. Fonemas desconhecidos haviam atingido os seus ouvidos, fonemas de uma língua que ele nem sonhava em aprender, tampouco conhecia. No entanto, havia compreendido a mensagem com uma facilidade incrível. Ele olhou para mim, com um olhar muito surpreso no rosto.

"**Como eu...?" **perguntou, atônito.

"**Bem, essa é uma das coisas que você não me deixou explicar." **e disse como aquele lugar, por abrigar jogadores de todo o mundo, e também por interagir diretamente com o cérebro, necessitava de harmonia, e assim havia sido criado um sistema especial de tradução. Shiro já se imaginou falando russo na rua, para se exibir, mas não era bem assim: o sistema fazia a tradução e mandava as mensagens diretamente para o cérebro do jogador, e considerando o número deles, era uma coisa de dar medo. É claro que a pessoa teria mais facilidade no aprendizado, mas não era nada automático, pois era impossível para o cérebro processar tanta informação ao mesmo tempo. Ao menos, essa era a teoria.

"**Ah, que chato! Achei que ia me dar bem nas provas de inglês..." **ele disse, continuando então a descer a escadaria, e apesar de parecer desinteressado, era óbvio que sua admiração pelo jogo havia começado a crescer. Fomos descendo, passando por algumas figuras bastante estranhas no caminho. Shiro ficava cada vez mais elétrico, e não podia deixar de notar as roupas tão diferentes dali: passamos por um garoto muito alto e muito gordo, que parecia vestir uma armadura de metal, por um outro que parecia um jamaicano e também por um de roupas e atitudes tão negras que só lhe faltava uma capa e dentes postiços. Eu já o conhecia, mas nem olhamos um para o outro.

E de repente, Shiro parou.

Olhou interrogativamente para si mesmo, e em seguida para mim. Trazia uma expressão confusa em seu rosto, e devia estar se perguntando quando nós trocamos de roupa ou algo desse tipo. Eu quase abrir a boca para explicar, mas ele foi mais rápido.

"**O que estamos vestindo, Mido?" **disse, apontando um traje de cor azul com linhas brancas em um aspecto de borracha que se entendia como um macacão, parando um pouco acima dos joelhos e dividido por um cinto, e para estranhos sapatos e luvas cor-de-rosa que por algum motivo pareciam combinar com eles. Ele disse que não achou feio, mas não era a roupa mais agradável de vestir. Eu disse para nós continuarmos andando e expliquei essa questão no caminho. Todo novato em sua primeira vez usa o mesmo traje: por baixo de tudo, uma roupa branca, extremamente justa, que cobre o corpo inteiro. Então, o tal traje azul, preso por um cinto preto e luvas e botas cor-de-rosa. Os motivos para isso eram dois, o primeiro sendo que era a roupa do Bomberman original, aquele que esteve presente em todos os jogos da série e que era a mascote da empresa, e o segundo era para incentivar os novatos a jogarem mais de modo que conseguissem um traje mais apropriado ou que combinasse mais suas personalidades. Na maioria das vezes, funcionava. Foi assim com Shiro, que imediatamente apertou o passo em direção ao lugar onde aconteciam os jogos, esquecendo-se de notar a grandeza do local. Era branco, como tudo ali, mas parecia um estádio de futebol, e a diversidade de pessoas ali era ainda maior. Por muito pouco conseguimos nos inscrever na partida atual, que começaria em dois minutos, e corremos para dentro. A sala de espera, que não tinha nada de especial, estava completamente lotada de pessoas. Depois de mais alguns minutos conversando, e de alguns olhares curiosos para saber quem era aquele novato barulhento, todos foram transportados para o campo de batalha, onde Shiro teria a primeira de tantas experiências inesquecíveis.

**

* * *

Continua...

* * *

**

**Nota do Autor**: Desculpem a demora, meus leitores inexistentes! Eu empaquei no assunto, mas finalmente terminei esse capítulo de interlúdio, feito para não saturar o próximo com descrições assim como no primeiro capítulo e deixar um pouco de espaço para a ação, visto que vocês já devem ter percebido que há muito a explicar nessa fic. Sobre a sensação: espero ter descrito bem a dor que o Shiro sentiu, e também a dor do Mido ao perceber que não contar foi a decisão errada.

--

Reviews e comentários são bem vindos, obrigado.

--**Rikku** (Tachibana)


	3. Batalha I

**Título**: Second Mind

**Autor**: Tachibana (Rikku)

**Contagem de Palavras**: 1.685

**Estilo**: Redação

**Gênero**: Aventura/Romance

**Tipo**: Capítulos (Em Desenvolvimento)

**Rating**: T (palavras de baixo calão, insinuações sexuais, sangue, violência)

**Data de Postagem**: 17/09/07

**Disclaimer**: Bomberman, seu nome, logotipo e relacionados pertencem a Hudson Soft, e não são usados de maneira alguma para fins lucrativos.

**Sumário**: Quando uma empresa é tão famosa a ponto de interferir na política, problemas estão fadados a acontecer. E quando crianças que não querem ser heróis acabam envolvidas, só lhes resta encontrar uma saída, e tentar sobreviver.

**

* * *

Batalha I

* * *

**

No momento em que seu corpo foi transportado para o campo de batalha, Shiro sentiu algo muito estranho. Percebeu que parte do seu traje estava se expandindo e se modificando, embora mantivesse a aparência básica original, e viu que seu corpo ficava mais e mais pesado a cada etapa desta transformação. No cume de sua cabeça, sentiu um calor estranho, que em seguida se dissipou e a envolveu, formando um capacete largo, e então de repente ele tinha uma visão muito melhor de onde estava, como se o próprio lugar tivesse sido ampliado de alguma maneira -- e conseguia ver mais longe...!

Um pouco tonto e surpreso com tudo aquilo, decidiu fazer algo no que não era muito bom: analisar a situação. Bom, primeiro, onde estava. Era um lugar muito estreito, com altos pilares de ferro que eram separados por paredes feitas de uma espécie de tijolo acinzentado, quase como concreto, e um chão de madeira verde e muito lisa. De onde estava, ele podia ver dezenas de corredores onde não caberiam mais que uma pessoa, e Shiro imaginou que isso também fosse válido para bombas. As bombas! Olhou para si mesmo a procura delas, notando no processo o quão legal havia ficado a sua roupa, antes muito estranha, protegendo seu tronco como uma armadura azul de um grande guerreiro. E suas mãos também estavam maiores, como um tipo de luva que parecia ser a mão de um robô gigante, mas que por algum motivo ainda o deixava sentir as coisas como se estivessem tocando sua própria pele. Até as botas haviam mudado, ficando bem maiores que seus pés, mas servindo de apoio para agüentar todo aquele recém-ganho peso. Estava tão estiloso que nem se importava mais com as cores. De qualquer forma, não viu sinal de bomba alguma. Nisso, acabou mudando sua atenção para um som estranho que cercava aquele lugar. Parecia até... o som que a cobra faz. Faíscas.

"**É melhor prestar mais atenção, pirralho!"**

Por reflexo, visto que gostava muito de jogar queimada, Shiro se atirou entre um dos corredores, escapando por pouco da explosão de uma bomba bem ao seu lado, só então se virando para trás de forma que pudesse ver quem era o inimigo. Nesse caso, um cara muito alto, com olhos mais puxados do que o normal, mesmo para um japonês, e uma armadura completa, de traços robustos, feita totalmente de ouro, que o deixava muito mais gordo do que ele realmente deveria ser. Estranhamente, ao lado de sua cabeça havia uma linha esverdeada, que ia um pouco para o lado e mostrava o nome do jogador, **Kinshi Juubaku. **

Era uma figura imponente para qualquer novato.

Shiro, contudo, encontrou uma nova preocupação ao notar, tarde demais, que o espaço atrás de si era um beco sem saída, e com duas bombas que o tal cara trazia em suas mãos, acesas e prestes a explodir, corria o risco de ser eliminado antes mesmo de poder jogar, e isso o deixava tanto atordoado quanto zangado por perder assim tão fácil, sem sequer chegar aos dez minutos de jogo, e por isso não prestou atenção em uma sensação estranha que começava a surgir na palma de sua mão. Não sabia o que era, não se importava e nem pretendia checar, mas, como um pedaço de gelatina muito quente, aquilo se mexia e se esgueirava pelos espaços vazios de seu punho fechado, crescendo e crescendo cada vez mais. Uma luz forte, amarelada, começou então a irradiar de sua mão, urgindo para tê-la aberta, e logo ele não conseguiu mais segurar. Ao abrir, uma surpresa: uma bomba negra, grande e redonda havia se materializado, mas, com o susto, o garoto a deixou cair. O objeto pôs-se a rolar para frente, enquanto o próprio Kinshi ria pelo fato do novato que estava prestes a derrotar mal saber invocar uma bomba. Ela continuou rolando. Como podiam deixar gente idiota assim jogar, ele se perguntava, ainda rindo, junto aos veteranos! Deviam ter um espaço só para eles, onde pudessem cometer suas idiotices sem interferir nas batalhas dos outros, afinal estava perdendo seu precioso tempo ali.

Então sentiu algo batendo em seu pé, e Shiro sorriu.

**"Acho que não vai ser dessa vez, moço!"** e _kaboom_, houve a explosão. Embora ela tenha sido extremamente curta e de pouco alcance, foi o suficiente para desintegrar, em um efeito que Shiro achou muito legal, o corpo do aclamado **Gold Bomber**, que soltou um grito inconsciente ao ser eliminado daquela partida do modo mais idiota possível, deixando para trás três pequenas placas de metal que continham desenhos. Shiro sabia muito bem o que eram: power-ups. Um desenho era de patins azuis, que representavam velocidade, algo que ele achou muito estranho dado o tamanho e aparência de quem os trazia, e os outros dois eram de bombas. Shiro as pegou primeiro, passando a mão através das placas como se fossem feitas de geléia, algo que lhe proporcionou uma sensação muito curiosa, como tinha sido instruído de fazer. Depois, pegou os patins, e esse foi seu primeiro grande acerto naquela batalha. Ele havia pensado que ganharia os patins do desenho, mas ao invés disso sentiu seu corpo ficar mais leve de uma maneira incrível. Então era por isso que eles ficavam tão pesados no começo, ele raciocinou, saindo daquele lugar em busca de outras pessoas para enfrentar e invocando uma bomba ou outra no caminho para se certificar do que podia fazer. Era só ter força de vontade! E fazendo isso, acabou descobrindo que as paredes de concreto eram derrubadas muito facilmente pelas bombas. Imaginou se era aquilo que ele deveria fazer quando estivesse trancado. Notou também que não era tão fácil andar por aqueles corredores, já que eles eram realmente estreitos, e acabou por se perguntar como um cara grande como Kinshi o fazia. Depois de um tempo sem ver ninguém, apenas ouvindo explosões ao longe, e quando estava ficando cansado, chegou a uma área mais aberta.

Parecia o centro do lugar, ou ao menos a parte mais ativa, pois todas as paredes estavam destruídas, restando apenas pilares, que por algum motivo não pareciam deixar espaços tão estreitos quanto no resto da arena (um mero efeito de ótica, ele viria a descobrir mais tarde). Não demorou muito para ouvir faíscas e vozes, por isso deixou uma bomba onde estava, notando que ela crescia um pouco ao ser colocada no chão, e permaneceu abaixado enquanto percorria o lugar. Estava um pouco assustado com aquilo, por ser sua primeira vez, mas não se deixou abalar. Depois de colocar discretamente duas bombas entre dois pilares opostos, o que acabaria com qualquer um que passasse no meio deles, decidiu esperar escondido, e, para a sua sorte, três novatos engajados em uma perseguição se aproximavam dali, todos caindo como coelhinhos na armadilha e deixando seus power-ups para trás, e Shiro ficou feliz ao ver que três patins estavam entre os poucos deixados por eles, juntamente com um que tinha o desenho de uma chama, e servia para aumentar o alcance da bomba, que naqueles corredores estreitos explodia na forma de diversas linhas que os preenchiam por completo, de forma que era bastante difícil (ou fácil, dependendo da habilidade do jogador) de escapar. Pegou os patins primeiro, antes que alguém chegasse, pois considerando que um dos seus maiores talentos atléticos era a velocidade, era o item que lhe seria mais útil, e sentiu-se muito surpreso ao constatar que estava muito leve, muito mais leve do que era antes de sua armadura aparecer, e imaginou que se ficasse mais leve do que aquilo começaria a flutuar. De fato, ao pegar o terceiro, seu peso não diminuiu, o que o fez pensar por alguns segundos o que aconteceria ou se havia chegado ao limite, até que sentiu uma brisa nos seus pés -- neles, haviam surgido pequenas argolas luminosas, como rodinhas, que giravam continuamente. Agora, eram patins de verdade.

**"Isso!"** berrou, empolgado. Sua nova velocidade era assombrosa, tão alta que o cenário parecia ficar borrado, ainda que ele conseguisse fazer curvas com uma facilidade incrível, não esbarrando nas paredes uma única vez. Aquilo era o tipo de coisa que tornava o jogo divertido, o tipo de coisa que seria impossível de fazer na vida real, e, para ele, correr naquela velocidade era como realizar o sonho de poder voar. Mas mesmo com tanta empolgação, não se deparou com ninguém no caminho, o que provavelmente significava que o número de jogadores estava diminuindo e que quase todos os novatos haviam sido eliminados. Ele não pensou, contudo, em para onde os jogadores iam depois de mortos.

Uma explosão saltou de um dos corredores, o fazendo dar uma parada tão brusca que suas pernas chegaram a tremer, e ficando cara a cara com o fogo a três palmos de seu rosto. Não teve tempo de contemplar aquilo, pois uma bomba havia surgido bem atrás de si, muito provavelmente colocada por alguém enquanto ele estava distraído, e muito embora tenha conseguido escapar, percebeu que seus problemas estavam aumentando, pois logo ele estava vendo diversas explosões não muito longe de si, causadas por bombas que pareciam estar vindo _de cima_, e se assustou ao ver que sobre as paredes que serviam de bordas -- e ele infelizmente estava em uma agora -- para aquela arena havia diversos veículos, muito parecidos com naves, cada um com um jogador sobre si. Ao menos quatro delas estavam decididamente mirando em Shiro, e ele acabou por perceber que Kinshi estava nesse meio.

Não poderia parar a agora, ou uma explosão vinda de trás o mataria, mas para continuar teria que passar através do fogo, e isso era impossível! Em um momento de puro instinto e medo, ele saltou para o lado, tentando desesperadamente escapar, e teve outra grande surpresa quando seu corpo foi literalmente puxado em direção à parede, de onde continuou sua corrida sem um único arranhão. E ao olhar para ver quando poderia voltar ao chão, percebeu alguém. Ele vestia uma armadura verde, usava um par de óculos grandes por cima do visor, e parecia estar muito surpreso. Sobre sua cabeça, novamente, um nome.

**Midoru Kudo.**

**

* * *

Continua...

* * *

**

**Nota do Autor**: Não posso expressar o quão satisfeito fiquei com esse capítulo. Foi minha primeira tentativa em escrever ação, sabem, e eu me esforcei bastante para que ficasse bom, já que os dois capítulos anteriores foram saturados de informação e mais informação. Irei avisar-lhes que esse capítulo tem três partes, e talvez a próxima não seja tão boa quanto essa. Mesmo assim, espero que gostem!

--

Reviews e comentários são bem vindos, obrigado.

--**Rikku** (Tachibana)


	4. Batalha II

**Título**: Second Mind

**Autor**: Tachibana (Rikku)

**Contagem de Palavras**: 2.827

**Estilo**: Redação

**Gênero**: Aventura/Romance

**Tipo**: Capítulos (Em Desenvolvimento)

**Rating**: T (palavras de baixo calão, insinuações sexuais, sangue, violência)

**Data de Postagem**: 05/11/08

**Disclaimer**: Bomberman, seu nome, logotipo e relacionados pertencem a Hudson Soft, e não são usados de maneira alguma para fins lucrativos.

**Sumário**: Quando uma empresa é tão poderosa a ponto de interferir na política, problemas estão fadados a acontecer. E quando crianças que não querem ser heróis acabam envolvidas, só lhes resta encontrar uma saída, e tentar sobreviver.

**Motivos do Autor**: Existem pouquíssimas, talvez nenhuma, fics decentes de Bomberman, com temática séria e que não envolva piadinhas tolas com as gafes do jogo. Em português, não pude encontrar sequer uma pessoa que tenha tido o incentivo para criar uma fic desse tipo, assim, resolvi fazê-lo eu mesmo.

**

* * *

Batalha II

* * *

**

Por possuir um grande número de jogadores, poderia haver uma curta espera para a entrada de alguns no jogo, e eu só notei que fui um desses quando me vi frente a frente com uma bola negra a poucos centímetros de meu rosto. Imediatamente saltei para o lado, materializando uma bomba em minha mão e a jogando para deixá-la atingir quem quer que tenha me atacado. Não funcionou, porém, pois logo percebi mais duas bombas explodindo do outro lado de um pilar, provavelmente usadas para destruir uma parede e me atacar pelas costas. Preparei mais uma bomba e a segurei em minha mão, dando leves saltos para trás, quando ele finalmente surgiu, e sem perder tempo tentou me cercar com uma bomba de cada lado. Pela estratégia -- pegar power-ups, que surgiam de algumas paredes, e tentar cercar o oponente -- eu já tinha uma idéia de quem era, e não planejava enfrentá-lo agora.

No entanto, **Kurono Kurumu** não estava disposto a me deixar fugir assim tão fácil.

Kurono, assim como eu, tinha alguma experiência em jogo, e através de diversas partidas acabamos desenvolvendo uma espécie de rivalidade -- ele era um estrategista, desde seu primeiro dia mostrando meios inteligentes de derrotar inimigos. Por ter escolhido apenas roupas pretas, e ter uma atitude um tanto agressiva e rude, ficou conhecido na rede pelo pseudônimo de **Black Bomber**. Eu, tendo como a minha cor favorita o verde, escolhi um traje dessa cor, me tornando o **Green Bomber**. Na verdade isso não passava de um modo das revistas e diversos portais da internet poderem publicar matérias com imagens e vídeos sobre os jogadores sem divulgar suas identidades, e também dos próprios jogadores serem conhecidos de uma maneira mais interessante do que pelos seus nomes.

Ele tentou não atacar por um tempo, para que eu pensasse que havia, por algum motivo, desistido, mas não caí nessa, e aproveitei para, ao passar por um corredor no qual todas as paredes estavam intactas, colocar uma bomba e deixá-lo trancado. Eu não estava com medo, mas enfrentar Kurono sem nenhum power-up era algo estúpido de se fazer. Fui andando através dos corredores, vendo nas lentes dos meus óculos, que haviam crescido e agora ocupavam o espaço do visor por completo, um mapa da arena com pontos indicando a localização de todos os jogadores, assim como seus nomes -- um upgrade que eu consegui separadamente depois de muito esforço. Procurei rapidamente por Shiro para poder ajudá-lo em sua primeira partida, e vi que ele não estava muito longe, por isso me dirigi para lá, no caminho explodindo algumas paredes para encontrar power-ups e me perguntando se meu amigo estaria se dando bem. Qual foi minha surpresa quando, ao me aproximar de uma das bordas da arena, vejo um novato correndo pelas paredes, aparentemente com patins em nível máximo, enquanto fugia de bombas jogadas pelo pessoal que ficava nas naves após a morte! Ele olhou para mim, e apenas isso foi o suficiente para saber quem era.

**"Shiro, segura firme!" **gritei, agarrando sua mão e o puxando para onde eu estava com força total, na exata hora em que uma bomba explodiu no corredor onde ele estava.

**"Mido, te achei!" **ele disse, alegre, enquanto corríamos para longe da borda.

**"**_**Você**_** me achou? Parecia mais estar fugindo!" **brinquei.

**"E tava mesmo! Aquele povo ali não desiste nunca, que coisa."**

**"Duh, é porque você matou eles!"**

**"Mesmo? Ih, bem que eu vi que o cara da armadura dourada tava ali..."**

**"Armadura dourada... o Kinshi?!"**

**"Não sei, acho que sim, eu nem tive tempo de ler o nome direito."**

Expliquei a ele que Kinshi era, na verdade, herdeiro de uma família muito rica e parceira da Hudson nos negócios, de modo que conhecia o jogo desde que era muito pequeno: considerando isso, era um oponente de peso, se me permite o trocadilho, mesmo tendo fama de convencido e desatento. Pelo visto, esses dois defeitos trouxeram sua derrota humilhante. Eu o conhecia dentro e fora do jogo, e até que era um cara legal.

**"Puxa... mas quando ele me atacou eu nem sabia invocar bombas." **ele riu.

**"Então como...?"**

**"A que eu invoquei sem querer caiu, e **_**boom**_** enquanto ele falava sozinho!"**

**"Hahahaha, pior que isso é a cara do Kinshi."**

**"Mas por que eles ficam lá em cima, naquelas naves, Mido?"**

**"Eles são tipo fantasmas, jogam uma bomba a cada cinco segundos."**

**"Só isso? Ah, que sem graça!"**

**"Você não me deixou terminar! E se eles acertam alguém, voltam pro jogo."**

**"Ah! Então melhor tomar cuidado, né?"**

**"Uhum. Mas então, você devia ter se visto, estava mesmo incrível!"**

**"Mesmo? Naquela hora que eu pulei, achei que ia morrer."**

**"Pouca gente sabe andar nas paredes, porque a maioria ignora patins."**

**"Que burros!"**

**"Absolutamente, eles preferem ter várias bombas e poder de fogo."**

**"O que foi que você tinha dito antes...? Uma bomba bem-posicionada..."**

**"...é tudo!" **completei, rindo. **"Mas você não viu nada ainda!"**

**"Puxa, mal posso esperar então."**

**"Bem, vamos logo. Agora restam poucos jogadores, só os bons!"**

**"Eu não vi nenhum no caminho..."**

**"Eu posso ver onde estão com meus óculos, e acho que Kurono está vindo."**

**"Quem é Kurono? E como você consegue ver...?"**

**"Depois eu explico, mas Kurono é um cara que quer me matar."**

Shiro pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos, mas não disse nada.

**"Se a gente trabalhar junto, pegamos ele, que tal?" **eu falei, esperançoso. A verdade é que, e eu disse isso em seguida, sempre quis enfrentar Kurono ao lado dele.

"**Poxa, Mido, é sério? Então... tô dentro!" **e acho que, depois disso, por baixo do capacete, ele sorriu. Pelo menos, sei que _eu_ sorri, e estava jogando com meu melhor amigo.

Agora no meio da Arena, estávamos seguros pelo menos contra os jogadores fantasmas, os **Bad Bombers**. Como ainda não tinha ninguém ali, começamos a destruir as paredes restantes em busca de power-ups e também para poder perceber melhor onde o inimigo estava, já que era muito mais fácil enfrentá-los sem obstáculos. Encontrei dois patins e dois fogos, enquanto Shiro encontrou mais duas bombas, e isso veio bem a calhar, visto que, dada a sua velocidade, ele se daria melhor com um grande número de bombas de pequeno alcance, enquanto eu, lento, ficaria com o poder e com a estratégia. Não tardou para que os jogadores restantes se aproximassem, e como eu podia os ver antes, nunca fomos surpreendidos, e os primeiros dois oponentes caíram facilmente. Até que...

**"Ei, lembra de mim, pivete novato?"**

Nesse momento, uma bomba explodiu ao lado de Shiro, que por sorte -- e em parte pro causa de sua velocidade -- conseguiu escapar, apenas para encontrar mais duas lhe esperando no corredor. Dessas, foi realmente por muito pouco, e foi mais do que prova de que Gold Bomber tinha seu título por um bom motivo. Ele estava de volta.

**"Mido, como ele...?" **perguntou Shiro, se esquivando através dos pilares enquanto deixava algumas bombas no caminho e se dirigindo até onde eu estava.

**"Não sei! Acho que não posso ver quem já foi Bad Bomber... droga!" **não havia tempo de conversar, contudo, pois Kinshi continuava atacando. Agora, sem subestimar seus inimigos, ele empregava todas as habilidades para nos eliminar, mas eu também era um bom jogador, e não ia, de jeito algum, deixá-lo vencer essa batalha.

**"Shiro, escute, vamos nos separar e dar a volta nele." **eu disse, baixinho.

**"Sim, senhor!" **ele brincou, obedecendo.

Ainda que tivesse um alto número de bombas, que provavelmente pegara do jogador que matou para voltar, Kinshi parecia não ter nem um único power-up de velocidade, de modo que mesmo eu era mais rápido do que ele. Havia, também, o fato de que ele queria vingança contra Shiro, e provavelmente não iria me seguir mesmo eu sendo o mais lento da dupla, e assim, eu teria tempo de cercá-lo. E ainda teve isso:

**"Ei, não me pega, não me pega!" **meu amigo berrou, e acho que se pudesse teria mostrado a língua (ou então abaixado as calças) para Kinshi. Isso foi o suficiente para enfurecer o bombardeiro dourado, que deu as costas e o seguiu, sequer prestando atenção em mim. Tendo três bombas à minha disposição, coloquei uma em uma certa área, entre cada pilar, na esquerda, na direita, e em baixo. Logo depois, Shiro veio correndo de uma explosão, com Kinshi não muito longe, e cercou as entradas restantes, exceto uma, e ficou no meio. Como um pato, Kinshi deixou uma bomba atrás de si, o que era praticamente a medida de precaução padrão naquele jogo, e entrou no cerco, do qual meu amigo imediatamente saiu, exatamente como planejado.

**"Merda...!" **disse Kinshi, sem poder fazer nada e esperando as bombas explodirem.

**"Ei, veja pelo lado bom..." **brinquei. **"Pelo menos não foi um acidente!"**

Então, da única maneira que poderia acontecer, _kaboom_, era uma vez Gold Bomber.

**"Muito bom, Shiro!" **eu disse, feliz.

**"Hehe! Agora só falta o tal Kurono, né?"**

**"Se não houver mais nenhum Bad Bomber, sim. Ele está vindo."**

**"E por que não veio até agora? O que será que ele estava fazendo antes?"**

**"Provavelmente caçando power-ups, ou então esperando você morrer."**

**"Como assim esperando eu morrer?!"**

**"Ele gosta de duelos, mas não vai ter um... não hoje!" **e então, ri.

Como sabia que eu poderia vê-lo, eu imaginei que faria uma entrada triunfal, pois mesmo que pareça que esse não é seu estilo, Kurono gostava que as pessoas o admirassem.

E acertei em cheio, é claro, pois sua entrada não poderia ter sido melhor.

**"Ah, é hoje que eu te pego, seu metido!"** disse ele, atirando logo de partida duas bombas contra mim, e sendo que eu estava um pouco longe dele, isso me fez perceber algo crucial: ele realmente estava caçando power-ups, pois só é possível lançar bombas através de certa distância usando um que só aparecia uma única vez por partida, a luva. Logo em seguida ele jogou outra bomba, dessa vez em direção a Shiro, para tentar retardá-lo e ter o seu duelo. Isso, é claro, estava longe de funcionar, pois tive tempo de explicar que tipo de estratégias Kurono gostava de usar. Deixei uma bomba onde eu estava, para impedir as de Kurono, e do meu lado, caso ele decidisse contornar, e corri um pouco para longe.

**"Fugindo?!" **ele gritou. Eu ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Shiro foi mais rápido:

**"Vai sonhando!"** e deixou uma bomba logo atrás de seu oponente, se afastando em seguida. Kurono, porém, tinha mais cartas na manga, e a chutou rapidamente para longe.

**"Dois contra um? Não estou te reconhecendo, Midoru!"** provocou ele.

"**Não quis dizer dois contra um que tem luva e botas, espertinho?" **respondi.

**"Isso não vale, é trapaça!" **disse Shiro.

**"Trapaça? Não sou trapaceiro... apenas gosto de ter uma vantagem injusta!"**

É claro, isso não era totalmente verdade, pois ele era um ótimo jogador mesmo sem power-ups, coisa que já demonstrou inúmeras vezes até mesmo contra mim -- e venceu. E para a nossa surpresa, ele não só tinha alguns dos power-ups mais poderosos como também tinha muitas bombas com um alcance enorme. Decidi, então, que a nossa única chance era ir para uma das bordas, e disse isso rapidamente a Shiro.

**"Mas lá tem..."**

**"Acredite, é o melhor jeito de virar esse jogo."**

**"Tá bom, vai, eu confio em você, e esse cara é mesmo muito apelão!"**

Fomos, então, em direção às bordas, deixando quantas bombas fossem possíveis para trás, para tentar retardar Kurono. Para a minha infelicidade, nesse momento o timer chegou a um minuto, o que significava que agora a arena entraria em algo conhecido como **Sudden Death. **Esse modo consiste, além de causar desespero aos jogadores, em acabar mais rápido a partida, seja fechando o cenário, seja eliminando todos os presentes. Blocos gigantescos começaram a cair em um canto distante de onde estávamos, então ainda tínhamos algum tempo para realizar o que eu planejava. Shiro ficou um pouco assustado.

**"Não se preocupe, Shiro. Vai dar certo, eu prometo!"**

**"Eu sei, mas é que esses blocos caindo... dão medo, não dão?"**

**"É pra isso que foram feitos, acho. Mas vai ficar tudo bem."**

Sudden Death também tira da partida todos os Bad Bombers, à medida que os blocos dominam os cantos, e por isso todos estavam se conglomerando em um único ponto e tentando matar jogadores, voltar e, quem sabe, vencer a partida. Era para esse ponto que nós estávamos indo, e, eu tinha certeza, Kurono também. Logo que chegamos, foram atiradas diversas bombas, e por muito pouco conseguimos escapar de todas elas. Ao olhar para cima, percebi que Kinshi estava dizendo algo, ainda que eu não conseguisse ouvir, pois eles ficavam numa área muito alta, e, de repente, as bombas pararam.

**"Por que eles...?" **meu amigo começou a perguntar, mas eu o interrompi. **"Ssh!"**

Esperei pelo melhor, percebendo que estava certo quando, no momento em que Kurono entrou na área, chuvas de bombas caíram sobre ele, e uma delas o atingiu em cheio na cabeça. Quando isso acontece, é enviado um comando para a sinapse nervosa, que então simula uma forte tontura, coisa que eu logo vi quando Kurono caiu no chão, e dois de seus power-ups voaram de seu corpo -- para a nossa sorte, a luva e a bota. Fui rápido:

**"Pegue a bota, Shiro, e saia desse corredor!" **gritei, correndo para as luvas, e por um triz escapando dos blocos que estavam caindo. Em seguida, quando Kurono estava se levantando, joguei uma de minhas bombas em sua cabeça, o que o fez cair de novo, e dessa vez soltar dois power-ups de fogo, que Shiro pegou, em seguida trancando o oponente com três bombas, uma em cada lado, e correndo para longe. Eu o segui, ouvindo apenas a explosão e o grito inconsciente do Black Bomber. Nós havíamos vencido.

**"Isso, isso, conseguimos, Mido!" **ele comemorou, pulando de pé em pé.

"**Eu não teria conseguido sem você." **admiti.

**"Ah, nem eu! Mas foi muito legal... e seu plano deu certo mesmo!"**

Enquanto isso, os blocos se aproximavam cada vez mais, coisa que Shiro notou.

**"E agora?" **perguntou ele.

**"Agora, somos eu e você."**

**"Mas eu não quero te enfrentar, Mido..."**

**"Tanto não quero como não vou." **eu disse, calmamente.

**"Mas então, o que a gente faz?" **parecia um pouco desesperado.

**"Esperamos no centro da arena o último bloco cair, e vai dar empate."**

Por alguns segundos, enquanto corríamos para o meio do lugar, ninguém falou nada e não fosse pelo som dos blocos caindo, seria o silêncio absoluto. Mas então, ao chegar lá...

**"Mido, sabe... isso foi muito divertido." **ele disse, de repente.

**"Eu também achei. De fato, nunca me diverti tanto jogando."**

**"E sabe... empate com você é melhor do que vencer."**

Eu nunca fui uma pessoa que se emociona muito facilmente. Na verdade, para uma criança, eu era até um pouco inexpressivo e insensível, e preferia os aspectos técnicos de vida ao invés dos emocionais. Mesmo assim, naquele momento, foi impossível evitar, e não pude fazer nada quando meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar e, por reflexo ou então uma vontade incontrolável, eu o abracei. Eu acho que nunca o havia abraçado antes, mas foi um abraço forte, e _quente_. Os blocos se aproximavam cada vez mais, só que nenhum de nós dois se importava muito. Acho que foi um momento inesquecível.

Ficamos daquele jeito por algum tempo, e, sem se desfazer de meus braços, sem sequer parecer que queria tal coisa, Shiro foi o primeiro de nós a falar.

**"É estranho, achei que por causa das armaduras, isso seria frio, mas..."**

**"...você também consegue sentir o calor dos nosso corpos, Shiro?"**

**"É, consigo... obrigado por me mostrar o jogo, Mido. Agora finalmente tem algo que a gente pode fazer junto, e que nós dois gostamos mesmo!"**

"**Pra ser sincero... eu sempre me perguntei por que você ficava comigo."**

"**Como assim? Somos melhores amigos!"**

"**É, mas... não temos nada em comum. Bom, não tínhamos até agora."**

"**Ah, e daí? Eu gosto muito de você, e vai ser assim pra sempre!"**

"**Mas e se nós um dia brigarmos?" **perguntei, inseguro.

"**Aí a gente faz as pazes, ué!"**

"**Promete?"**

"**Claro! Melhores amigos para sempre, e sempre, e sempre, e sempre!"**

Pra mim, o Shiro sempre foi uma pessoa diferente. Mesmo que muitos conseguissem vê-lo apenas como uma criança travessa, ele sempre foi a imagem de tudo que, no fundo, eu gostaria de ser. Honesto, gentil, leal... e também simples. Eu sempre senti a necessidade de arranjar respostas para tudo, mas para a nossa amizade, eu nunca encontrei, e foi então que percebi que nem tudo precisa de uma resposta. É apenas do jeito que é. E assim, com dois amigos abraçados e esperando o último bloco cair, esse teria sido o final perfeito para a sua primeira batalha, mas quando o mesmo chegou a um palmo de nossas cabeças, tudo parou. Primeiro, ouvimos uma salva de palmas, o que me fez ficar vermelho como um pimentão, já que eu tinha me esquecido de que havia pessoas vendo a partida. Depois, não só eu como tudo ali se tornou vermelho, e uma sirene começou a tocar.

"**O que tá acontecendo, Mido?" **ele perguntou, ensinado que sirenes eram perigo.

"**Pelo visto, a nossa batalha não acabou ainda."**

E não havia, não assim tão cedo.

**

* * *

NEW CHALLENGER!

* * *

**

**Nota do Autor**: Então, meus leitores inexistentes, há quanto tempo! É como diz o ditado, quem é vivo sempre aparece, e cá estou. Eu... adorei escrever esse capítulo e muito embora ele não tenha sido betado e esteja sujeito à mudanças, fiquei satisfeito com o resultado até aqui e inclusive me emocionei escrevendo aquela última parte. Então, espero que gostem, e se gostarem, comentem!

----------

Reviews e comentários são muito bem-vindos, obrigado.

--**Rikku** (Tachibana)


End file.
